


From There

by Rimori



Category: MXM (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimori/pseuds/Rimori
Kudos: 3





	From There

＃作家小林＆流浪歌手东  
＃异地的一夜那个情

You gonna miss me when I'm gone.

＃

海鸥拍翼扇动的声音从不远处陷入沉睡的海港传来，七月燥热的风经越有彩色楼梯的秘密巷道，在夜里熙攘的市集里与香料和果干香气交融，穿过敞开的玻璃窗户，使至旅馆客房的空气甜郁也偶尔辛辣，金东贤洗澡后未擦干的濡湿发丝正在其中蒸发水汽，从走廊向客务人员借来干燥被单的林煐岷在合上门后，他朝金东贤俯伏着玩手机的双人床走去，颀长的身躯随即轻压上后者微凸的蝴蝶骨，鼻尖凑至那热水澡后更是柔软的皮肤，当林煐岷低头嗅闻颈侧上的香波味道时，身下的人为那处倏然微凉的空气打了个冷颤，刚尝了几口蜂蜜酒的嗓音撒娇也带余韵，轻笑声从冰块相碰时生出。

“好痒啦，怎么了？”金东贤在说话时，仍是专注于屏幕上变幻的画面，让林煐岷有些不满的将一边膝盖抵在对方腿间，为找寻存在感而缓慢地，小幅度用那能估摸骨头的关节磨擦出微烫温度，异物使至本来合并的双腿被恰当力度向外撑开，但金东贤认为说是强硬也不过，因为他能感觉到胸前本该抵着床单的两点，正被那人指腹相隔衣料捻起又搓揉，直至红肿得轻碰也刺激神经未端，修剪得圆润的指甲在晕开的淡粉色上打着圈，“呃啊.... .”成效可见，手机在细碎的喘息声下脱落手心，在林煐岷想要进一步亲吻他后背上精致的线条时，金东贤终是微侧过上身，伸手挡住了对方双唇。

“等等、再继续下去的话，要——”他正要往下说，却发现林煐岷在指间的空隙对自己发呆，便脱离对方身下重新坐起，坏心眼般将距离拉近至能看见睫羽颤动的程度，回过神来的林煐岷茫然地朝金东贤眨巴下垂眼，小心翼翼提问道。

“嗯，要怎样...？”

“交换名字，不然一会要怎么喊你哦。”

回答的人握住他肩膀向下推落，一同朝纯白色海洋的最深处沉没。

＃

煐岷，林煐岷。我应该是比你大的，所以...

“叫哥哥也可以。”

林煐岷皱着眉往手掌倒上无色的润滑液，一边安抚性般与抬高臀部，头发末干透便埋在枕头里的金东贤说话。太凉了，还是要带点温度比较好。他想，接着将沾满液体的指节探入对方不自觉紧缩的后穴，先是艰难的两根在穴口浅浅抽插，“东贤呐...放松一些。”林煐岷另一只干燥宽厚的手在俯身时绕到金东贤面前，像逗弄小猫般轻挠人软软的下巴，他看不见后者闭着眼咬唇的表情，只能从打乱静滞空气的哼哼气声，以及呼气时柔软得能放入第三根手指的穴肉意识到对方惹人怜爱的顺从，于是在他试着勾起手指划弄穴壁，想要身下人分泌更多减少疼痛的肠液时，“唔...煐岷哥，已经可以了。”金东贤似乎再承受不了这近乎折磨的温柔，闷在枕头的声音努力压抑颤抖不果，融化成冰淇淋甜腻的奶渍，滴落化开了邀请和求饶的界线。

那份温柔并非假象，只不过，林煐岷显然是把有毒植物都种植在温室那透亮，阳光照射时会变得暖和的玻璃之下，车叶草与古柯叶，单是咀嚼便能让人陷入眩晕也愉悦的快感，正如他仔细听完金东贤的一番话后，不禁低低地笑了一声，“真的？”他捉住金东贤的左手往自己下身探去，不同对方穿着被掀至腰际的浴袍，林煐岷仍是白日那套整齐的灰粉衬衫和卡其色长裤，金东贤的手被引导至皮带冰冷的金属扣环，向下摸索便是裤档处隆起的烫硬性器。

他问“能全部吃进去吗，东贤？”，手心的主人没有应答，只是迷迷糊糊将柔软也炽热的肉垫覆在林煐岷的东西上，拢起五指估量着那仿佛能直抵小腹的长度，“不试试怎样知道——”绝对是逞强的话语与隐约施力的抚摸，林煐岷挑挑眉，这回真是恶趣味地向金东贤扩张好的穴口顶跨，上身伏在对方后背时顺带搂住了腰。

“受不了就告诉我。”

语毕，他吻了吻身下人湿漉漉的黑色发丝。

＃

似乎是怜惜被被单磨擦得泛红的膝盖，金东贤本来跪着承受后方顶弄的姿势转换，林煐岷缓缓从湿软甬道抽出性器，不知道是先前的润滑或更为烫热的体液，从没有异物堵上的穴口涓涓流出，滴答落在本来干燥的薄绵被子上。被林煐岷轻力翻过身，金东贤便随即伸手环上了前者后颈，借力起身想要亲吻眼前双唇，最后却是晕乎乎地嘟着嘴撞上了嘴角，林煐岷在脸上传来绵软触感时无声笑了笑，将金东贤压到床上以便主导深吻，舌尖灵巧地舔舐贝齿再挑弄上腭黏膜，身下的人因而被刺激得眼角渗出泪珠，软腻的舌头也和林煐岷交缠，拉扯，卷入领地深处。

耳边尽是亲吻时啧啧的水声，金东贤却分神予越感空虚的后方，林煐岷没有多余的动作，单单是双手撑在两侧与他交换灼热呼吸，下垂眼因情欲微微眯着，注视他的目光无比缱绻，眼底下的暗潮却是翻腾微弱波浪又恢复平静，意图是让金东贤用因断续呻吟而低哑起来的嗓音索要自己。一句，简单的一句示弱，林煐岷便能答应他所有的请求，副赠深入人体内时轻拍后背的安慰，与任由小孩脱力喘息时倚靠的宽阔肩膀。

“哥——”

他看见金东贤的睫毛被泪水打湿，连软软呼喊哥哥的嘴唇也变得殷红，“东贤啊。”被呼唤的人摸摸不自觉滑动的喉结，终于要为前者收拢双腿忍耐失落感的动作感到不忍时，金东贤一把握住了林煐岷依然硬挺的性器，长练结他的指肚薄茧顺着柱身上下抚弄，粗糙触感与柔软手心造成落差，潜藏酥麻神经的快感，他轻轻按压着上面凸起的血管，明明还未将那阴囊包裹手中把玩，前列腺液已沾湿了金东贤的指隙，再渗进与性器紧贴而更炽热的掌心。

“明明煐岷哥也没满足到，不是还很多吗？”

“唔....呃啊..！”

金东贤挠划过那不断吐出黏液的小口，林煐岷抵受不住敏感处被粗鲁对待，一时泄漏出短促的呻吟，大手捉住对方正要继续作恶的双手，“再这样要去了... ..”他低喘着不规则的吐息，空着的手则再深入金东贤因先前抽插变得松软的穴口，原来已将下方被单弄得一片潮湿，便哑着声朝人笑道。

“嗯...是还有很多，要用来填满东贤啊。”

他稍稍分开了眼前关节处仍泛红的双腿，一个挺腰让下身完全被甬道吞没，直抵金东贤意料之外的更深处，内壁的皱折在抽插时被拉直又松开，磨蹭着紧紧绞着性器的细嫩软肉，金东贤抬手遮着脸，泛着水光的手心下是难以吞咽回去的小声哀求，“哥...哥....太深了啊. ...”林煐岷移开他的手，果不其然看见小孩鼻尖上一抹粉色，酸涩的说话声打着哭嗝，每次敏感点上的顶弄也让猫咪抓皱了床单，偶尔因落空的抓挠而委屈得涙水啪嗒落下，无处安放的手最终被林煐岷十指扣实，在人手背挠出浅粉色抓痕。

“呜...快要到了...”包裹着林煐岷的穴肉痉挛起来，他俯身捞起身下人只能战栗的无力身躯，往自己怀里靠拥后从背脊沿骨骼轻抚，发现对方一直被冷落而挺立至小腹的性器后，拇指也模仿前者方才的动作打圈揉着黏滑洞孔。金东贤被冷不防的抚慰刺激得更是拔高了呻吟，在滚烫浊液彻底填满自己的一秒间，他仰头吻上了林煐岷吐出粗重喘息的唇，点水般轻碰唇瓣后软瘫在那人肩上，林煐岷侧头吻过他头发，松开了被金东贤释放后弄得湿淋淋的手。

“原来真的能做到嘛，我们东贤真厉害。”

真正坏心眼的人想到不久前小孩的逞能，又亲亲他额头作出夸奖。

＃

窗台前飘过一朵白云，巧克力馅心将夜里的甜蜜都藏进砂糖搅发的棉花软糖里，连同阳光融化在金东贤沉睡时的侧颜，被惊抌睡眠的人睫羽轻颤，终是懵懂地半张眼睛眨眨，当脑海里浮于水面的混杂思绪再沉淀深处，发了好一会呆的金东贤挣扎着想要起身，毛茸茸脑袋埋在他胸前的林煐岷便哼哼了几声，从鼻子发出不满的小呼噜。

“煐岷哥，我要走了。”

似是听见金东贤不带留恋的沙哑声音，林煐岷迷迷糊糊在想原来one night sex也不过如此，他努力睁开了狗狗般的下垂眼，闷在柔软被子的挽留也带点咬字不清，明明昨夜还能从容呼唤金东贤名字，此刻却是略显委屈的慌忙，小声向已坐起身的人说“等等，我今晚就离开这里了...唔，取材还不够。”。

笔记本，单反相机和角落的行李箱。金东贤想到了昨夜在酒吧时与林煐岷的对话，哥哥是陷入樽颈期而出外寻找灵感的作家，这几天从荷兰来到了土耳其。

“这样呀——”他淡淡应道，窗外透进的正午阳光让林煐岷看不清金东贤的表情，终在风吹起薄纱窗帘勉强挡去光线时，金东贤甜甜的笑容便在晃动阴影中清晰起来，连答复也一样。

“日落之前，我带你到处走走。”

TBC


End file.
